1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and method for identifying a camera obtaining image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data of a digital type obtained by a digital type camera for example is sometimes illegitimately used by a third party without receiving the authorization of the owner of the copyright of the image data.
To present such illegitimate usage, there is the method of imparting information specifying the camera producing that image data, electronic watermark information, or the header of the image file to the image data.
With the method of adding electronic watermark information to the image data, however, since the methods of embedding the electronic watermarks cannot be standardized, there is the problem that sometimes the electronic watermark information cannot be detected.
Further, with the method of adding the header of the image file, there is the problem that the information specifying the camera ends up being easily tampered with by rewriting the header.